monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepy Camp: Chapter 7
Alice busted in her cabin with blood tears. Ida was already in bed, but was asleep, in fact, she was just starting to fall asleep. But luckily, she opened her eyes quickly and starred at Alice's tears and depression. "Alice? Are you okay?" Ida asked worryingly. Alice grabbed her napkin which had the letter A printed on it in black. Ida was frightened, terrified, and watched Alice in fear but decided to go over to her. "What happened?" Ida asked. "It's Traront. I found him--" Alice couldn't finish her news. She was in pain and depression and found it too sad to say anything, and even to think about it. "He what? What did he do?" Ida asked. "I found him-- .....kissing Icy Queen." Alice cried more, her napkin was half coated in blood tears, and she was still going. Ida was shocked but still went on and made Alice a stitched together bunny plushie for her to cheer up. Winda and Adriana opened the door of the cabin widely. "We heard crying!" Winda exclaimed, and Adriana continued after her, "Who's crying?!" Alice cried and cried, without saying a word and Ida was speechless; what was she suppose to tell Winda and Adriana?! "Um....um..." Ida started but suddenly started to hesitate too much. Winda already spotted Alice and was terrified, so was Adriana. "Alice?" Winda asked the crying ghoul, "You okay?" "Of course she's not okay! She's crying her tears out!" Adriana snapped, being frustrated. "Guys..." Ida whispered in a low tone, the two ghouls looked at her and the blond girl shook her head softly showing them that it's not the time to scream and fight. She went on, "Traront cheated on Alice, she caught him being with that ice chick." The two ghouls looked a bit puzzled, "Abbey?" Adriana guessed."No. Icy Queen." Winda looked confused for a moment. "But....I thought Icy was Alice's friend. Why would she ever do such a thing?" Ida shrugged helplessly. "BECAUSE SHE'S A STUPID SNOW-WOMAN WHO STEALS GHOULS' MANS!" Alice shouted out suddenly. "Wow, I never seen Alice this mad after that time she found out her mother married the White King.....," ''Winda thought to herself. "I knew it! Icy always had a bad side and she was going to reveal it the best time possible." Adriana snapped, knowingly. Traront ran into the door of Alice's cabin to find the ghouls around her. Winda looks furiously at him and glares at him. "Alice." Traront started, but was cut but Winda yelling, "Get out!" "What?" Traront asked looking puzzled. "I said get out. You don't deserve to talk to my bestie after what you've done." "Look, I'm just trying to clean the mess I made." Traront explained. "No. We don't want you taking the broom and playing with it again. And when I mean broom I'm referring to Alice, no more mind games." "What mind games, Winda?" Traront asked. "Please. Don't start playing with my head, Traront. You know what you did fair and square so what's the point chasing Alice as if she a mouse! She's freakin' heartbroken and she's in too much pain so you should just leave now and don't talk to her anymore. Go back to your ice princess and kiss her all you want, but you should know that Alice won't be back for you." Winda finished up what she wanted to tell Traront and pushed him out of the cabin and shut the door. "Are you sure you'll be okay for the night, Alice?" Winda asked her beastie sweetly. "Yeah.....I have Ida, she'll keep me company." Winda and Adriana sat beside Alice. "Don't be sad, Alice." Winda said, "that back-stabbing jerk just used you, but I'm sure you'll meet the perfect boy soon." Adriana nodded in agreement before the two ghouls left the cabin wishing good night to Ida and Alice. The birds are chirpping, the gloomy sun is out, most of the monsters are active and in the Creepy Camp spirit. Ida got out of the bathroom to find Alice still asleep; she can't stay asleep all day long! Ida walked over to Alice's bed and shook the black-haired ghoul softly. Alice's eyes fluttered open and looked up to Ida. "Alice, wake up, it's morning." Ida said softly. "I'm not feeling so good." Alice continued, "Maybe I need some more time, my whole body is hurting for some reason." Ida nodded saying, "Okay." And got out of the cabin all dressed up for breakfast. Winda changed into her shorts, light blue tank-top, and jade green blouse which she tied up as if it's a cut blouse. She also wore her brown leather flats. She left her cabin and when she passed by Traront's cabin, she stared at it madly and just stomped away. Jesssica and Maddie catched up with Winda. "BAM!" Jessica snapped, "I win!" "No I win!" Jesssica rolled her eyes and looked at Winda. "We've heard from Ida that you're in a bad mood. What's up?" Winda started, "Well...Let's put it in this way..." and she continued, "There's a sweet girl who caught her boyfriend kissing her best friend. .......The end." Maddie thought hard about what WInda said as if it was a riddle she had to solve. "Alice caught Traront kissing Ida." Maddie said. Winda almost choked on her own spit. "Hell no!" Winda snapped, "That would be totes a major nightmare!" Maddie thought again...."Instead of Ida....it was......Icy." "Correct!" "How do you do it?" Jesssica said. Maddie shrugged proudly and knowningly, then Winda facepalmed herself. "It's passed noon, and Alice is still not out of bed!" Adriana complained to Winda. "I'm sure she's doing just fine. She probably needs lots of rest because she's in pain and she's also exhausted. I went to check on her after that volleyball game we had and she said that she probably won't be up until lunch." Winda explained. Just then, the two ghouls spotted Alice entering the kitchen and walk over to them. "Hey guys." "Hey, Alice. Are you feeling better?" Winda asked. "Yeah, much better." Alice said before she scanned over the kitchen but her eyes stopped on someone and stood put on that person. It was Traront. "He's helping too?" Alice complained. "Yeah...." Winda said, looking at Traront for a second but looked away quickly. "If you're too exhausted, you don't have to help." Adriana told Alice. "No thanks. I'm feeling fine, and I totes don't tink it would kill someone to work at the same time as Traront is." Alice assured her friends and got to work; she helped preparing the tables, placing the cups, plates, bowls, forks, knives, spoons and napkins. She walked over to the next table she had to prepare, and came at the same time to place the things as Traront. ''"Geez, it's like we're pulling opposites." ''Alice told herself. When lunch was done, Alice helped Winda, Jesssica and Maddie clean up the tables while Adriana and Ida were finishing up the dirty dishes in the kitchen. "I feel like he follows me everywhere." Alice whispered into Winda's ear, and went on whispering near her, "First, he follows me when I'm taking the plates, then I find him preparing the same table I'm preparing, and then he sits to eat across me and now he's helping us clean?" Winda shrugged and simply whispered back, "He probably can't get over you." Alice felt annoyed and her mind suddenly drifted off thinking about Traront still hung up on her, but then she bumped into something and fell to the floor scattering all the forks and spoons near her. She looked up to see Traront and she rolled her eyes before she stood up and dusted herself off. "Alice, we need to talk." Traront said as he picked up a few forks and spoons from the floor and handed them to Alice, who snatched them out of his hands and started picking up the rest of the fallen spoons and forks. Once she got up from the floor, Traront tried to kiss her but she quickly dodged him and just then, Maddie and Jesssica comes in. "Well, well, isn't it the cheater machine." Maddie said sarcasticly. "Girls, I just need to speak with Alice for a minute." Traront attempted to convince the ghouls. "No." Jesssica said insantly, "Winda said to keep you away from Alice. Besides what is there to say to Alice?" "I want to apologise." Jesssica raised up her eyebrows and laughed for second and said, "Apologise? What for? Alice is totally over you." "Yeah, look at her." Maddie agreed, "She just walk off not even looking at you." Traront turned around to see that Alice just got in the back of the kitchen where Ida and Adriana were doing the dishes. Traront sighed and started to walk out of the kitchen. "Yeah you better leave!" Jesssica said, "BAM!" It's nearly night and everyone is gathering at the beach setting down blankets or beach chairs. Some monsters got snacks and drinks, some didn't get anything. Jesssica, Skitella, Maddie and Minnie placed their stuff beside each other and settled down just before they spotted Alice walking near the crowd with her stuff and they waved their hands in the air to let Alice join them. "Alice! Over here!" Alice spotted the ghouls and went over to them and joined them. "Where's Winda and Adriana?" Maddie asked. "Yeah, they're suppose to be here with us." Minnie agreed. "Hello! Hello! May I have all of your attention! Welcome to this beach festival! And now, we will be showing you all Winda Wendigo and Adriana Reaper!" A monster man boomed into the microphone and left the stage, Winda and Adriana got up on stage. "This song is dedicated to a friend of ours." Winda said. '''Winda:' You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all You started messing with my head until I hit a wall Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey! Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known That I would talk, I would talk But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air And make you understand, and make you understand You had your chance, had your chance But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care Adriana: Yeah, listen up Hey, hey, never look back, Dumb struck boy, ego intact Look boy, why you so mad Second guessin', but should've hit that Hey Alice, you picked the wrong lover Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other I just wanna laugh, cause you're trying to be a hipster Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture Both: But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care "This song was meant to be sang for Alice Liddell." Adriana sang, trying to catch her breath. Adriana left the stage and Winda started to sing another song: Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see, Be the good girl you always had to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know. Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe. I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve. Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway Standing frozen In the life I've chosen. You won't find me. The past is all behind me, buried in the snow. Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa (Na na, na na, na na na na) Let it go Na, na, here I stand, let it go, let it go, oh ''Let it go '' "Okay! That was Winda Wendigo everyone!" The man said through the microphone and Winda left the stage. Category:Creepy Camp